ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck= 'Scrooge McDuck '''is a tall, anthropomorphic white duck who is the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Biography Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world. He is an adventurer and has trotted some of the most exotic corners of the world in search of treasure and wealth. He has apparently earned gold through the gold rush. Appearance Scrooge is a tall, white duck. He wears a red frock coat with elbow patches, a black top hat, glasses, a black belt, a cane, and black spats. Personality Scrooge has much long term planning abilities. He is capable of taking advantage of opportunities and has been described as "smart" (Huey), "epic" (Dewey), and "rich" (Louie). Quotes * 'I made my name being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. And I made my money square.' * 'Curse me kilts!' * 'Bless me bagpipes!' * 'Do you have any ''idea how many vengeance curses I have on my head!' * 'Finally! A proper adventure!' * 'Luck has nothing to do with my success!' * 'Another year older, another year richer.' * 'Beans, beans, the magical fruit Just plant your beans, then grab some loot!' Appearances Woo-oo! Daytrip of Doom! The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! The Great Dime Chase! The House of the Lucky Gander! The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! The Spear of Selene! Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! The Missing Links of Moorshire! McMystery at McDuck McManor! JAW$! The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Scrooge Mcduck.png|Scrooge's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.17.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.22.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.43.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.46.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.47.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.55 AM.png Scrooge_McDuck_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Scots Category:Billionaires Category:Trillionaires